Boxa
Gustavo, cujo apelido passou a ser Boxa, nasceu na cidade de Laitotrol, na ilha de Canboudja, no East Blue. Boxa é o segundo membro mais novo do barco e seu poder é bem diferente dos outros, usando acessórios especiais para usar sua verdadeira habilidade, armazenando energia solar e moldando-a em formas especiais para ataques. História: Em Canboudja. No dia 15 de Fevereiro, há 17 anos atrás, nascia Gustavo Molinete Khmer, filho de Laurice de Molinete Khmer e Barsson Sollier Khmer. Vindo de uma família humilde, Gustavo aprendeu a ser um bom garoto e sempre respeitar os outros, além de ter bons diálogos, obedecendo a seus pais, direitinho, e vivendo bem, em paz, com o povo de sua vila. Gustavo adorava interagir com a natureza e os animais, adorava conversar com os outros, e aprendeu a blefar com o tempo, não para machucar os outros, ele na verdade blefava em relação a seus frutos que colhia em sua casa, que continha grandes pés de frutos, então ele blefava para vendê-los a um preço mais alto e assim faturar mais. Seu pai era comerciante, não vivia muito em casa, sempre viajando para conseguir novos produtos. Sua mãe era uma exímia cozinheira, vendia bolos, doces e salgados por encomenda, para ajudar com o dinheirinho da casa. Gustavo adorava as técnicas de sua mãe e sempre ficava prestando muita atenção e ajudando-a na cozinha para poder aprender direitinho a cozinhar também, que era uma grande vontade dele. Com o tempo, Gustavo passou a ajudar sua mãe fazendo as encomendas, enquanto ela mesma cuidava mais das outras coisas da casa, com isso, ele recebia sempre 10% do dinheiro ganhado, para poder comprar coisas que quisesse. Um pirata muito conhecido na época na região, Kérnin Morgue, capitão do Bando da Luz Vermelha, passava muito pela cidade de Gustavo, desde antes dele nascer, e como todos da cidade, conhecia os famosos bolos da Senhora Laurice. Sempre passava por ali e comprava, e elogiava o garoto Gustavo quando descobriu que os bolos passaram a ser feitos por ele. Kérnin e Gustavo tinham uma boa amizade, Kérnin era um pirata bondoso e dizia que Gustavo iria se tornar um cozinheiro de seu bando um dia. Gustavo adorava a ideia e dizia que estava interessado. Seu pai, como dito, aparecia dificilmente. Era um pai ausente, e não era um pai tão bom, mesmo não tratando mal o seu filho, ele era folgado e sempre exigia coisas de Gustavo, cobrava resultados e botava o filho para trabalhar demais na sua pequena horta que tinha no quintal da casa, onde tinha uma bela variedade de frutas que eram vendidas por Gustavo de semana, no centro da cidade. No mais, ele não dava quase nada para o filho, a não ser as frutas que ele tinha que vender, e uns tapas quando ele não conseguia vender tudo, nunca elogiava seu filho. Barsson também batia na mulher, apenas uma vez, quando voltava de viagem... De acordo com ele, era porque “estava com saudade” e só assim ele conseguia senti-la direitinho em suas mãos, o que deixava Gustavo muito revoltado e não gostava quando o pai vinha para casa. Gustavo sempre considerou Kérnin como um pai que nunca teve, apesar de Kérnin lhe avisar que era um pirata, logo, não era tão bom assim. A Traição Certo tempo depois, em um dia que Barsson estava em sua casa e Gustavo tinha saído para vender as frutas no centro, um grupo de piratas invadiu a cidade. Era o Bando da Luz Vermelha. Eles invadiram a cidade e começaram a pilhar tudo que viam, a matar cidadãos, a destruir tudo que viam pela frente, derrubando casas, lojas e tudo o mais, até que o bando chegou à casa de Gustavo, que estava voltando do centro nessa mesma hora. Gustavo, assustado porque seus piratas favoritos tinham invadido a cidade, quis saber por que o Kérnin, seu grande amigo, tinha feito isso. Quando chegou perto, viu que Kérnin estava ajoelhado e uma figura estava em pé atrás dele com uma faca no seu pescoço. Era Igmeld Dnotam, o espadachim do bando que lutava com dois chakrans, que tinha feito um motim e tomou o controle do bando inteiro. Kérnin sorriu para Gustavo e disse: “Me perdoe... acho que não poderei fazer de você o meu cozinheiro mais... hehe, seja foda sem mim, moleque...” E logo após isso, teve a sua garganta cortada, na frente do pobre Gustavo, que na época tinha 13 anos. Seus pais notaram o ocorrido e saíram correndo da casa, tentando argumentar com Igmeld, para conseguirem algum acordo de se manterem vivos, mas Igmeld mandou Jikan Hin atirar em seu pai, que morreu na hora com um tiro da testa sem conseguir convencer em algo. Laurice abraçou seu filho com força, tentando protege-lo e Gustavo só lembra de uma espada cortando as costas de sua mãe e ela caindo do seu lado, logo após dizer-lhe: “Te amo filho... sobreviva, por favor.”. Gustavo ficou desesperado com isso e vendo o resto do bando chegando perto, ele saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, tentando se esconder em algum lugar, o Bando da Luz Vermelha não deu muita atenção a isso e acabou rindo e parando para destruir o resto das construções. A Fuga Enquanto corria, um pardal passou do seu lado, sussurrando em seu ouvido: “Me encontre no porto, agora, pegue a próxima direita e depois a primeira esquerda, não tem ninguém nesse caminho. Eu estarei atrás da terceira caixa no mastro direito de sustentação da ponte principal.”. Gustavo se encaminhou para o local e encontrou o pardal, que na hora que se aproximou, se transformou num grande homem, de 1,94 de altura, forte, moreno, olhos verdes, cabelos negros e compridos presos em dois rabos de cavalos entrelaçados entre si. Era Xairel Carpeaux, imediato (ou ex-) do Bando da Luz Vermelha. Xairel era um grande amigo de Kérnin e sem dúvidas era a pessoa que Kérnin mais confiava. Xairel então disse: “A morte de Boxa foi uma coisa que todo o bando queria... Para eu não morrer também, Boxa concordou que eu deveria se juntar a eles e organizar o motim, isso ia tirar meu emprego de imediato, mas ao menos ia manter-me vivo. Claro que não concordei na hora, mas Boxa disse que não tinha importância, que ele já estava preparado para isso, que na verdade era o que ele queria. Ele também me deu umas coisas... disse que era para te dar uma coisa, mas isso a gente vê depois... pois teremos um bom tempo junto, a partir de hoje, eu cuido de você... Era um dos pedidos dele”. Xairel e Gustavo então fugiram em um barco próprio para uma outra ilha não tão distante, a ilha de Torkol. Gustavo na hora estava ainda aterrorizado por ter visto três pessoas importantes para ele mortas na sua frente, que mesmo não gostando tanto do pai, era algo terrível para ele ainda assim... E ficou chorando por um bom tempo. Dias depois, Gustavo se tocou que não adiantaria ficar chorando, que Kérnin tinha reservado alguma coisa para ele e foi então que ele notou uma coisa peculiar. “Você chamou ele como?” – Disse Gustavo, no terceiro dia depois de terem mudado para a outra ilha. “Como assim?” – Replicou Xairel, enquanto ele tirava os olhos do jornal olhando diretamente para Gustavo “Você... no primeiro dia... chamou Kérnin de um nome... só fui me tocar agora” “Ah, Boxa! B-o-x-a, com sonoridade de acento agudo no o, para dar esse tom, por quê?” “Nada... por que um apelido desses?” “Boxa adorava a ilha de Canboudja, só que como você bem lembra, ele tinha a língua cortada, então a pronuncia de algumas palavras saiam estranho. Todos nós do bando o zoavam porque ele dizia “Can'boxa'” então, acabamos adotando esse apelido para ele, porque era engraçado ele falar Boxa assim, e até ele gostou do apelido, então pegou.” “Boxa, lembro sim... mas se todos do bando o adoravam, por que fizeram o motim?” “Dinheiro... move as pessoas... Igmeld odiava o fato de ter que receber pouco do dinheiro, ele queria mais, ele organizava reuniões sem o consentimento do capitão, eu informava ele tudo disso, mas ele não parecia se importar, ele deixava as coisas acontecerem, confiava no seu bando... a parte que o apoiava que eram 7, tirando eu, lutaram com a parte que não apoiava, os 45 restantes... o resultado, você viu, foi aquele ataque à sua ilha... eles adoravam seus bolos, e invejavam a sua habilidade na cozinha... foi tudo feito por inveja, acredite, eles queriam raptar você na verdade, e conseguir dinheiro vendendo seus bolos, mas ao que parece eles conseguiram tanto dinheiro no roubo que esqueceram do objetivo principal, você... sorte a nossa, seria problemático te tirar do meio daquele problema todo. Foi assim que foi convencido, você notou que eles não te mataram, eles queriam roubar e roubar, só te deixaram fugir um pouco, não imaginavam que você ia muito longe mesmo.” “Ahn...”. “Ah sim, já que você está melhor hoje, eu tenho algo para te dar...”. *Xairel tira uma espécie de controle do bolso, seu formato era simples, meio retangular, cabia perfeitamente na mão, e tinha um acessório acoplado que dava para tirar, parecia com um controle de Wii... Se duvidar, era um controle de Wii...* “Mas... o que é isso?” – Disse Gustavo olhando assustado. “CESA... Controlador de Energia Solar Armazenada... ou BRUNA se preferir, Bagulho que Reúne Uns Negócios Aí... hehehe, estranho nome não? De uma garota... Pois é, Bruna Stangherllin, uma garota com o qual Boxa se apaixonou um dia, e eles viviam bem, eles namoravam... se viam raramente, pois ele era um pirata... se amavam, eram realmente perfeitos um pro outro, você não via um casal como eles...” “Mas esse nome... não é da...” “Garota que morreu de câncer? Ela mesma... sim, eu escutava suas conversas, ele nunca te disse que eles namoravam... Como foi mesmo que ele contou? Garota que era uma bela cozinheira e vendia bolos, né? É... foi por esse motivo que ele se apegou tanto a você, você fazia bolos ótimos como ela, você fazia ele se sentir bem novamente, após um período de extrema frieza interna. Ao comer os bolos, ele lembrava de você... Era comum eu entrar na sala dele e vê-lo soltando lágrimas enquanto comia seus bolos. Ah, ele os adorava... Seus bolos são realmente gostosos como os dela, será que você não é a ressurreição dela? Hahaha... bem, mas ao mesmo tempo que você o trouxe de volta à vontade de querer viver, é capaz de você ter tirado também... pois após isso, ele notou o quanto a amava... e foi por esse motivo que ele quis morrer... O Nome da garota está nessa arma, e o nome do barco, como você deve bem lembrar era Stangherllin III... pois é, está tudo aí, sua prova... E então um certo dia quando ele foi visita-la ele descobriu que ela tinha câncer, mas ela já estava num estado terminal, não tinha mais cura, ela escondeu isso para não preocupa-lo, mas não agüentou... o capitão ficou chorando por um tempo assim como você agora...” “Eu, não... me... desculpa...” – Gustavo abaixa a cabeça, com os olhos vermelhos. “Hein? Não, não! Não chore garoto, a culpa não foi sua, ele estava realmente feliz em querer morrer e voltar a ver a sua amada... ao citar isso ele esboçava um sorriso, cheio de vontade... nele ele mostrava sua vontade em morrer... é estranho, mas é normal. Essa foi só a deixa, ele não queria cometer suicídio, claro.” “Entendo... mas o que esse aparelho faz?” - Disse Gustavo, esfregando os olhos “aparelho não... chame de BRUNA mesmo, acho que ele ficaria feliz com isso... bem na verdade... eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria te dar isso...”. “Por que não?” “Bem, essa era a arma de Boxa, uma espécie de controle universal... ele disse que ia ser perfeito para você, teste! Ele disse que era só você segurar a parte principal, na mão e segurar aquela segunda parte menor na outra! Isso depende do que você quiser claro, a segunda parte, o qual ele chamava de parte menor da BRUNA, dá para tirar da principal, e só se usa mais para quando você for atirar alguma flecha ou algo do tipo... quando ele queria uma espada, ele geralmente usava sem essa parte... dá para fazer muitas outras coisas, mas anda, testa primeiro!” *Gustavo coloca BRUNA na mão e a outra parte na outra mão, então aperta o botão... Nada acontece* “Ahn... antes... aperta aquele botão de “ligar” na parte de cima... ele ativa a energia para circular, para não ser gasta a toa”. *Gustavo aperta o botão de “ligar” e aperta o A novamente, pensando em uma flecha... Na mesma hora, aparece uma energia amarela circulando todo o controle e mão de Gustavo, sendo a flecha que ele tanto imaginou*. “Incrível...” – Disse Xairel pasmo. “Você realmente tem o que precisa! O controle adquire luz solar como seu nome científico diz e transforma essa energia em alguma arma de luz solar... essa luz queima qualquer coisa que encoste, é perigoso e é estranho... ninguém pode tocar nessa arma e usar o poder, se não o braço é queimado completamente, envolto nas chamas da luz solar que queima tudo... Mas Boxa disse que isso ia ser perfeito para você e disse que ia funcionar com você... ao que parece ele estava certo... será que sua alma está te abençoando? Deve ser algo assim... é um poder único, Boxa era o único que eu conhecia com tal habilidade, e não acho que era possível mais alguém ter... ele passou seus poderes a ti de alguma forma...”. “Mas então você arriscou isso sem me dizer os riscos?” “Se eu dissesse para você os riscos, você ia ficar com medo de tentar... desculpa, mas foi necessário, eu pensei esses dias em outras tentativas, mas só veio essa... o que importa é que você tem o mesmo poder de Boxa, você nunca será queimado por essa luz, essa energia, e você é o único que pode usar essa arma, se qualquer outra pessoa tentar usar, será queimada... Parabéns garoto!” “Bem, se Kérnin estava me protegendo tanto assim... e eu tenho essa mesma habilidade... Senhor Xariel... eu quero... abdicar do meu nome também...” “Como assim?” “Kérnin, não... Boxa! Era uma pessoa muito importante para mim, eu adorava ele... Vê-lo morrer na minha frente foi... chocante demais...” *olhos ficando vermelho* “Eu quero ser chamado de Boxa também, me chame de Boxa, esqueça meu antigo nome, eu só quero ser chamado assim... em homenagem a ele...” “Interessante... Boxa II... haha, ok garoto, seu desejo é uma ordem! Por sinal, Boxa I tinha mais duas armas... uma era um disco esferóide que voava e ele usava como escudo e muitas coisas, seu nome era VOCE... Veloz Óvni de Capacidades Especiais ”. “Sim, sim... e o outro?” “O outro era uma espécie de ****** e ele usava como um ***...***. Seu nome era AMMO... nome para *****” “Entendo e o que aconteceu com ambas as armas?”. “O Disco foi destruído, por ele mesmo, em seu momento frio, jogado no mar depois de perder o ****** que foi destruído por um grande inimigo, quando ele não sabia usa-lo direito... Ele disse que você irá conseguir essas armas futuramente e iria masterizar seus usos...”. “Ahn... não sei, irei?”. “Eu confio no Boxa I, Boxa II, acho que você irá, e como você pode ver, até nos nomes das armas ele expressou seu amor pela garota...” “Juntando tudo... realmente...” “hehe, ele não se importava com o que as pessoas pensassem do nome de sua arma, pelo contrário a junção das três armas era incrível... ele fazia coisas demais com a habilidade das armas... você tem que junta-las e ficar com força total, também! Será interessante... Enquanto isso, treine apenas com a BRUNA, Boxa II... Seja forte, pois você será um grande pirata.” “Sim senhor, Xairel”. Determinação, treino e encontro com Marcus Boxa, apesar de se passar de forte, sofria e ainda sofre direto quando dorme e tem pesadelos com aquele dia de onde suas pessoas mais importantes morreram todas na sua frente... Não é difícil ele acordar assustado do nada e com o coração batendo forte. Chorar, não costuma chorar, mas ele mantém um padrão de lembrar sempre do dia em que ocorreu, como uma espécie de aniversário e “comemorar” na data por isso... Nesse dia, e somente nesse dia, ele chora, ou então por alguma outra circunstância especial. Depois desse dia, Boxa passou a ser chamado assim por todos da sua nova ilha e por Xairel, ele começou a só se apresentar assim, abandonando seu antigo nome, que ele mesmo nunca iria esquecer... Ele queria algum dia ter vingança contra Igmeld, mas ele sabia que não seria forte o suficiente para enfrentar todos seus tripulantes. Boxa passou a treinar as artes com BRUNA todo dia, treinando todas as variedades de armas possíveis e se aprimorando em tudo, principalmente na sua mira... Criando técnicas no geral e muito mais Boxa também se tornou o cozinheiro da casa. Como Xairel não cozinhava, Boxa tinha que cozinhar todo dia, fazendo novos pratos e sempre variando para aprender mais e mais, o que o fez se tornar um grande cozinheiro. Boxa, já com 15 anos e meio, e Xairel então se mudaram para uma casa em uma ilha da grande rota, especializada em comida e cozinha no geral. Boxa logo ganhou todas as competições de lá, com sua comida que tinha um gosto muito bom, e era considerado um prodígio por ser a pessoa mais jovem a ganhar os prêmios e a primeira pessoa a ganhar TODOS os prêmios, de sobremesa a café-da-manhã, tendo também pratos exóticos, pratos vegetarianos, pratos de carnes, sopas e tudo o mais. Era conhecido logo cedo na sua nova cidade, pois não havia deixado de ser um bom garoto, vendia seus pratos em um bom preço e comprava as coisas que precisava bem barato também, com sua habilidade de blefe e lábia que tinha aumentado bastante. Certo dia enquanto treinava, já com 17 anos, Marcus passou em sua casa e o chamou pro bando, ao que parece ele tinha ido à ilha propositalmente para achar algum bom cozinheiro para o bando, e acabou chamando o melhor... Boxa ficou espantado, por ter um pirata bem famoso e procurado na frente dele o chamando e foi falar com Xairel, que permitiu a ida de Boxa com a tripulação de Marcus... Ele então o mandou a uma ilha para ajudar “dois caras que são inúteis para cozinhar”... Boxa temia o jeitão de Marcus, principalmente por ser grande como Xairel, mas tinha um grande respeito por ele, por sempre ter ouvido falar de sua grandeza e seu bando. Boxa arrumou suas coisas tudo em uma mochila, se despediu de Xairel, pegou a BRUNA e foi embora da ilha, partindo para uma aventura muito perigosa... No Bando do Chat Boxa se uniu ao grupo durante o período de separação por treino, ele se juntou ao grupo 1, de Chou e Sakura, que tinham como um de seus objetivos cozinhar coisas. Nesse mesmo tempo, Boxa conheceu Niya, através de Chou, enquanto buscavam por Kozmo, e mesmo sem muito interesse, administrou curiosidade por ela, levando-o a uma relação duradoura. Boxa chegou a ser o cozinheiro e quase morreu na luta com Centenario Axl, se não fosse salvo por Marcus. Boxa chegou a quase morrer novamente no Davy Back Fight contra Valkie, quando ela pegou a alma dele, mas tempos depois a alma voltou. Na luta contra Lenny, the Nuke, na ilha de Milo, Boxa chegou a quase morrer novamente, com a habilidade de Lenny. Na revolução, Boxa chegou a ficar muito fraco com um ataque do Rysander que o pegou de surpresa, devolvendo o ataque de Boxa com um espelho, e com Quidi, que o eletrocutou depois. Apesar de tudo isso, Boxa continua vivo. Na revolução também, quando curado por Kasugara, após a luta com Rysander, Boxa ganhou um bebê desconhecido e misterioso, ao qual deu o nome de Sven. Período de time skip Após a revolução, o cozinheiro sai do campo de batalha com destino certo. Como já prometido antes da guerra, Boxa ruma ao encontro de Niya que já estava bem preocupada com ele, mas fica feliz. Após um tempinho juntos e cuidando de Sven, Boxa troca alianças com Niya e ambos registram o bebê como filho e aceitam que o Velho seja uma espécie de um avô, porém sempre de olho para o senhor não acabar tornando o garotinho um pervertido. Assumindo um restaurante, Boxa consegue muito dinheiro e habilidades específicas na arte da cozinha com comidas baseadas no "El Chilli de Chino" que revigorava o corpo, se tornando bem conhecido no local. No entanto, depois de alguns meses, ao pedido de Velho, Boxa vai para a sua oficina e aprende engenharia mecânica especializada em eletrônica, fazendo algumas criações e melhorias em suas armas e na mochila. Para matar a saudade dos tempos de pirata, Boxa treina arduamente às vezes, conseguindo aprender tecnicas novas e deixando seu corpo em otima forma física. Niya, em todo esse tempo, nunca esteve tão feliz em sua vida. Poderes e armas Boxa tem um jeito único de luta. Com um poder ganhado de herança de Kérnin, seu velho amigo, ele consegue manusear e moldar a luz solar armazenada em suas armas, fazendo com que virem armas de luz. Feito de materiais bem especiais, suas armas conseguem armazenar (e captar) um pouco dessa luz vinda do sol, através de um sistema de armazenamento interno das armas, que é uma pilha especial. Boxa, em contato com essas armas, consegue ativar o poder delas, moldando a luz solar ao seu desejo, fazendo armas com as armas que parecem controles. Seu nome é CESA (Controlador de Energia Solar Armazenada), mas foi apelidado de BRUNA (Bagulho que Reune Uns Negócio Aí). Assim que acabou de entrar no grupo, o Velho deu a Boxa um disco, apelidado carinhosamente de VOCE (Veloz Ovni de Capacidades Especiais), o que, curiosamente, era um dos equipamentos que Kérnin também tinha. Depois de um tempo com o bando, no período de treino com Chino, Boxa ganhou um segundo controle ao ir pro futuro e se encontrar com Skillz do futuro, que acabou morrendo e dando armas para todos, Skillz usava a BRUNA naquela época pois Boxa era prefeito e tinha largado a vida de pirata. Boxa após ganhar o segundo controle, apelidou ambos de Bruna & Märin (em Homenagem à Ebony & Ivory). Nesse mesmo período de treinamento, Chino deu a Boxa uma esfera que tinha a capacidade de armazenar energia concentrada nele, Boxa apelidou-o carinhosamente de EU (Esfera Única). Recentemente, EU foi partida ao meio por Mago, mas Boxa conseguiu recuperar a bola, costurando-a. Boxa tem também uma espada curvada, chamada de Steel Horse, comprada em uma loja, antes da revolução atacar. Boxa não a usa muito, mas a mantém consigo por achá-la bonita e vê-la como útil. Boxa aprendeu a usar o FLUCHT, uma tecnica onde ele dá passos para alguma direção, se movendo um metro naquela direção, em uma velocidade muito rápida, parecendo a luz. Ele pode usar essa técnica, no máximo, três vezes seguidas, podendo andar um total de 3 metros, trocando os lados no meio do percurso. Tempos atrás, Boxa conheceu a mãe de Sorriso (claro que ele não sabia disso), antes dela ir pro passado e ter, com Klar Tul, o seu filho, Sorriso. Dela, Boxa recebeu um colar com um pingente de cristal que, quando usado, faz as criaturas, animais, se tornarem mais reais e com força própria inclusive, um poder bem curioso e interessante. Curiosidades *O Bando de Kérnin se chamava "Bando da Luz Vermelha" devido ao fato da luz solar usada por ele ser de luz vermelha. Boxa tem uma cor amarela, para a sua energia usada. *Boxa sofre de problemas de personalidade, cada dia ele está meio diferente, mudando o jeito de agir de um dia pro outro. Categoria:Personagens